


How Bright This World's Sky

by aiwritingfic



Category: Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In despair, he finds hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bright This World's Sky

He hated this world. There was no point in living any more. He had bought ten coils of rope, because rope wasn't all that easy to buy and it was cheaper to buy in bulk.

Why was he reduced to buying his _suicide rope_ in bulk anyway? What kind of world was this? That was why he wanted to die.

He would do it at sunrise. It was too cold dying at night, and he wanted to see the sun once more before he went. The sun was the only thing that remained constant in life, nowadays. He'd hoped for the typhoon that had been supposed to hit on Monday--had spent the entire day watching women cavort on the beach in their too-tight, too-tiny swimsuits and their wet shining skin.

He'd been in paradise, and all he could think of was the typhoon that wasn't there. What hopelessness--he couldn't even die because of a typhoon that wouldn't come.

Well, the sun would rise tomorrow. He would look at the sun one last time, and then go. And if the sun didn't rise tomorrow, well then; after all, it was useless to expect good things to happen. It would be a fitting end, dying in darkness. A hopeless end to a hopeless life.

***

He hadn't expected her.

He hadn't expected the weight suddenly pulling down on his legs, nor the crushing-tugging-tightly feeling ( _I'm going to die_ ) or the wild flailing, noise-cling-softness and fading, fading, fading--

\-- _no, I'm falling_ \--

\--crash to the ground, pain and ouch and the first thing he thought was _Why?_ Another split second, and he looked up to see blue and pink and big round eyes.

A wave of euphoria. _I'm alive._

  
(and then he shouted at her and wanted again to die.)


End file.
